


Digging Too Deep.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a well you dig yourself. When Harry gets trapped inside his own an old friend comes to the rescue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging Too Deep.

_**Title: Digging Too Deep.** _

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 952.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 13: The worst gift in the world.

This is the thirteenth part in my _**Seeking Home**_ series.

**Summary** : Jealousy is a well you dig yourself. When Harry gets trapped inside his own an old friend comes to the rescue... 

 

_**Digging Too Deep.** _

 

“You don't understand... that reindeer was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and he didn't even have a excuse to send it over. He did it just to make Severus smile. It's some sort of tradition of theirs, apparently. Now I'm obsessed with the idea of outmatching the ferret's Christmas present and the worst part is that there's no way I can compete with him, Ron. Anything I buy will look like the worst gift in the world next to Malfoy's!”

 

His friend took a moment to chew his mouthful of pumpkin pie before pointing out:

“You're fretting too much over this, Harry. I get the reindeer thing was cute and all, but... what the hell is that git of yours going to do with some poncy glass decoration? Nothing, that's what. If the ferret likes that kind of girly thing then you let him buy the lot and get on with providing Snape with the stuff that matters to him. I mean, there must be some smelly potion ingredient he doesn't have yet, or a dusty book or something... He doesn't look like a fussy sort of bloke, he'll like whatever you give him”

 

Harry felt like screaming. He'd been losing sleep over Malfoy's ridiculous reindeer since the thing had arrived. It didn't help any that it hung on Severus' small Christmas tree like a beloved treasure, twinkling malevolently at him every time he sat in the slytherin's couch. It wasn't the only thing of Malfoy's that decorated that tree, either. There were loads of them, every single one a veritable marvel of glass-painted craftsmanship that left him breathless with a shamed sort of envy. Severus was used to glass masterpieces and he... he'd baked him a bloody gingerbread cake! Every time he thought about it he felt like dying with embarrassment. It was a miracle the man had even bothered to open his door at all, after such... sloppy... offering.

“I want to be the one to give him something special. He is _my_ boyfriend, not Malfoy's! How would you feel if some smarmy bloke started giving awesome decorations to Hermione and she smiled fondly every time she saw them; touching them gently, whenever she passes by them, just to hear them twinkle?“

 

Ron's relaxed attitude disappeared in a flash. His fork clattered loudly against his forgotten plate and he looked straight at Harry with horrified blue eyes.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. That'll suck so bad, mate...”

 

“It does!. It's even worse because Severus is being so open about it. He's not in love with the ferret, but he cares enough for him to treat him like a son. I can't even call him out on the touching-that-reindeer-thing without sounding deranged!“

 

Ron pondered the problem for a second, fork returning to the pie as if by instinct. He chewed the sweet with absolute relish, closing his blue eyes contentedly every now and then to better savor the flavor. A few minutes passed like that before he finally broke the silence:

“Snape liked your gift too, didn't he? Everyone knows he's crazy about gingerbread. It's not as if you've been a stingy boyfriend or something...”

 

Harry's anxious gaze fixed on the table. His coffee had gone cold while he'd been busy pouring out his woes and now it sat inside his cup like an unappealing mud puddle.

“He didn't even take the house I baked. And the rose... I've got no idea what he did with that. Gingerbread is meant to be eaten, Ron. It doesn't stay behind like a tangible treasure. It's temporary and replaceable and not really all that imaginative. Gingerbread is... it's too easy. It gives out the wrong message. It delivers the kind of fleeting pleasure that's meant only for today. It doesn't imply... forever.”

 

“You're digging this well too deep, Harry. Snape knows you since you were little. He can probably see you better than you see yourself. I bet he can see Malfoy pretty well, too... 

Presents are just presents, you know? Anyone can give you one. Some people are good at that sort of thing while others aren't. None of that matters much in the long run because nobody can say “ _forever_ “ with a gift. That's just... it's bonkers, mate. Forever is a collection of unconnected moments. It's a string of smiles and a bunch of little gestures. You won't say it with anything that has a price-tag attached to it. Forever has to be created step by step, slowly. It'll show through in what you do for the git every second of the day, every day of the week, and every week of the year for every year of your life. That's how commitment works. That's how you become a family. The rest is all extra. Some of it will come and go, some of it will stay a while. None of it will matter more than the life you build together with bricks meant to hold one moment at a time”

 

Harry gaped. He sat frozen in his chair while his mind buzzed with the awareness that this was probably the most insightful thing his friend had ever said to him. A genuinely fond smile curved his lips upwards as relief settled over his anxious fears like a balm intent on soothing them right out of existence.

“You're right, of course. I'm behaving like an idiot, am I not? When did you get this wise, Ron?”

 

Merry blue eyes twinkled with self-satisfaction as his oldest friend leaned forwards across the table, patted him swiftly on the forearm, and told him with confident simplicity:  
“I've always been this wise, mate. I'm a Weasley, Harry. Family is what we do best.”

 

 


End file.
